Kendall And Emerald's Twin Daughters
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Kendall Knight and Emerald Mitchell-Knight are married. They have twin daughters. Hannah Nicole and Harmony Grace Knight. Hannah's friends with everyone...while Harmony has only one friend: a deaf boy named Dylan. What happens when someone threatens Harmony? Who will help her with it? Will it be her family? Or her one best friend...who's also her secret boyfriend? Rated T.


**_A/N: So, I know that I made Emerald's New Love, but, this is when Emerald's pregnant and Kendall and she elope...and this is their family. Read and Review, but, please don't hate!_**

* * *

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

I was pacing Big Time Rush's tour bus...just waiting for my cell phone to ring.

"Kendall...just calm down." James said, rolling his eyes at me from across the bus.

"I can't help but be upset about something like this..." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Why are you so upset in the first place?" Logan asked, tilting his head at me as his Latino boyfriend was in his lap.

"I'm upset because...because...because I got your sister pregnant!" I blurted out, covering my mouth.

"What?!" James, Carlos, and Logan all asked in unison, effectively knocking Carlos out of Logan's lap.

"I. Got. Emerald. Pregnant." I said slowly, crossing my arms over my shoulders.

"Yeah, we got that..." Logan started, when...all of a sudden...my phone rang a familiar ringtone.

_Young Love, its taking me over, Young Love, I'm losing control, my heart stop-stops when I get close to you like lightning striking out of the blue...young love...I'm losing my sleep but so what? Stand up, stand up!_

I opened the phone, and I could hear someone panting on the other side.

"Emerald?" I asked, tilting my head at the breathing as it kept getting louder and louder all of a sudden.

"Kendall help me, please! Get away from-!" Emerald screamed as the line went dead and the beep thing went off.

I clicked my phone shut, and, as soon as it shut...I ran off of the bus and let the door slam shut behind me.

I ran down the stairs and around the corner and to the alley...wondering where the love of my life could be.

"KENDALL! HELP!" I heard a familiar high-pitched (my version of a girl's voice) voice scream my name.

"Emerald!" I exclaimed, sprinting through the alleyway and wondering where my girlfriend was in this creepy place.

I vaguely saw a flash of raven hair a few paces down from me, and ran up to my love.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I rambled unti she hit me in the stomach. (Forgot she was strong.)

"I'm f-f-f-fine." Emerald said, shivering in the cold air. I looked down at her and noticed she didn't have a jacket.

"C'mon, lets get you back to the bus...you're brother is probably worried sick by now." I said, smiling down at her.

I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it lightly around her shoulders as we walked.

I felt someone following me as I walked my girlfriend out of the alley.

"You need to go around the block to the bus." I whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you don't want to leave me...but...you're pregnant...someone could try and hurt you..." I broke off, my bright green eyes darting back and forth.

"Kendall...I don't care if I am pregnant or not...someone will try to hurt me no matter what." Emerald said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Emerald...I'm not giving you a choice...you are leaving...and I will call Logan and make him drag you back to the bus if I have to." I said, gently pushing her away so she could finally leave.

"And I'm telling you that I'm not leaving you...I won't let anyone come between us, and I thought you would feel the same way." She said, stepping forward a few steps.

"Emerald...you need to leave...please...I don't want to lose you." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Footsteps kept getting closer and closer...and I tried to shove her away again...only to have her latch onto me.

"Kendall...I can't stay away from you...I just can't." Emerald said, her eyes watering slightly.

"Babe...if you go now, then, I promise that the two of us will be together in a few minutes...ok.?" I asked, a small smile on his face.

"Do you promise me?" She asked, a sob rising in her throat.

"I promise...we'll be together...just go, now." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and smiling slightly.

Emerald spun away from me and bolted around the corner and to the bus and I heard the door slam shut behind her.

I let out a long breath, and then turned around so I came face-to-face with the one person I really couldn't stand.

"Hello, Blondie." An_unfortunately_familiar voice said, a devious smile on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not bothering to respond to the obviously snarky comment.

"I was expecting an answer from you, Blondie!" "He snarled, pulling me up by the shirt.

"Well...you're not going to get an answer, Jett!" I snarled back, squirming until he let me go and I fell with a thud.

"I was half-hoping you would say something like that...because now I have a reason to get to your little girlfriend." Jett said, stepping forward.

"If even try to lay a finger on Emerald...I will kill you...and that's a promise I am determined to keep." I said, standing.

"And, that's another way the two of us are going to have another small problem." Jett said, tilting his head slightly.

"You need to really stay away from me...and stay the hell away from Emerald, or we're going to have a problem." I said, starting to skirt around him.

"Yeah...no...and I wouldn't tell anyone what you saw...or we're going to have an even bigger problem than we would have if it was just me going after your wittle girlfriend." Jett snarled, punching my jaw until I hit the ground.


End file.
